pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
RGB002: Bulbasaur, Come Home!
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Sypnosis Red sneaks into Professor Oak's Lab as he finds the door open. A professor comes and accuses Red of being a thief. In the moment of panic, Red releases all Pokémon from the lab. While Red manages to capture all, he faces a Bulbasaur, who runs away from him and the professor. However, a new bond between Bulbasaur and Red is made, as they battle a fierce Pokémon. Chapter Plot Red rings the bell but soon sees that nobody answers. He sees the door is unlocked and goes inside. He soon sees a lab with many Poké Balls and notices one containing a Bulbasaur. Red shows Poliwhirl to Bulbasaur, the latter being frightened. Suddenly, a professor appears before Red and yells at him, thinking he is the Poké Thief. Red takes some steps back and activates the Poké Balls, causing the Pokémon contained inside to be released out. A Pidgey comes and leaves goo on the professor's face. The professor is annoyed and sends Red to retrieve back the Pokémon. After a long time, Red managed to get most of them. Red goes to get the remaining ones, but the professor catches him, still in belief that he is the thief. Red apologises, but claims he is no thief and goes to get the remaining ones. The professor sees it is getting dark, but Red is persistent. The professor rides on his bike to assist Red, but still lets him know that he will turn him to the police. They tracked most of the Pokémon to Viridian City and managed to get one of the last Pokémon, a Meowth. Red sees the last one, Bulbasaur, but the professor knows Bulbasaur will be hard to catch. Bulbasaur goes inside the Viridian Gym. The professor and Red head inside the Gym. Despite the dark, damp interior, and even a statue depicting a man, Bulbasaur is found. However, Bulbasaur tackles the professor. Red comforts Bulbasaur, knowing this is its first time outside the gym, as he saw only the professor and other Pokémon at the lab. Suddenly, they encounter a Machoke, who goes after Red. Machoke goes to punch Red, but Bulbasaur's Vine Whip stops it. Red tells the professor of Bulbasaur's action but finds the professor knocked out, but knows it has a bulb. Machoke strikes again, but misses. Red is cornered, but sees light coming out of the window. Red removes the curtains, allowing Bulbasaur to be powered enough to release a Solar Beam to defeat Machoke. The professor woke up and asks Red how he knew that Bulbasaur knew Solarbeam. Red admits he did not, but seeing the bulb on Bulbasaur he thought it could release energy once it is in contact with sunlight. The professor laughs at this, but seeing what happened today, decides to give Red the Bulbasaur. Red is pleased, but clarifies he was not a thief, but was looking for info on becoming a better trainer. He tells the professor of yesterday's events. The professor asks Red what does he think of what makes him a good trainer: knowing some good tricks or having powerful Pokémon? The professor answers he is mistaken if he thinks of that. He tells Red that the key to become a great trainer is to find connection between Pokémon, like he did with Bulbasaur. The professor asks for Red's name, then gives him a Pokédex, which stores info on Pokémon. The professor believes that if Red were to complete the Pokédex, he'd be one of the greatest Pokémon trainers ever. Red is fascinated by that idea. Debuts Character *Giovanni (statue) Pokémon *Bulbasaur (Red's) *Machoke *Tentacool *Weedle *Meowth *Poliwag *Pidgey *Metapod *Rattata *Caterpie *Kakuna Move *Tackle *Vine Whip *Solar Beam Item *Pokédex Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters